Return Of The Warblers
by OfMusicAndStories
Summary: After reaching 1,000,000 subscribers on YouTube,the boys careers are taking off. Their channel is growing, relationships are getting stronger and new friends are being met. After PlayList comes VidCon- the most craziest YouTube convention. Kurt and Blaine are going strong but a new boy has moved to Dalton, a fellow YouTuber.Will him being there affect the internets favorite couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely's! Here's the Sequel to The Warblers From YouTube ^-^ **

**I know the title is a little lame but it's the only thing I could think of but it's growing on me so I'm gonna keep it. The first chapter isn't very exciting, I'm not gonna lie but please stay and see what happens. This story is going to be filled with funny moments and happy moments and weird moments and also maybe- _maybe_- some sad moments, but nothing major. And yeah, I know the summary seems really intense but it's the best I can do. **

**I don't own Glee nor YouTube**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Will you please turn that down?" I practically yell over Katy Perry blasting from Blaine's iHome.<p>

"What?" He shouted over the music "I can't hear you over the sweet beautiful voice that is Katy!"

He starts dancing again, mouthing the lyrics to Dark Horse. I try to ignore him, the little shakes and shimmies he does to himself, laughing as he does. I stare at the screen of my laptop, biting my lip to trying to stop the smile that's fighting its way onto my lips. I glance over at him from where I lay on his bed to see him singing to himself in the body length mirror that hung on Nick's closet door.

"I really should video this," I mumbled to myself as I glanced over at the camera sitting on Nick's desk. I thought it over before shaking my head. "Nah."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Blaine asked as Juicy J's part comes on. He shimmies his way over to me, squatting down so he's eye level with me, resting his chin on the edge of the bed. "What about this time?"

I chuckle and shake my head. "I was wondering if I should record you dancing to yourself but decided against it."

"Aw, you didn't want to embarrass me?" He asks sweetly, reaching up and taking one of hands off the keyboard of my laptop and held it.

"Nah, the camera is too far away and I don't feel like getting up." I say with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and looking down at our hands. He starts playing with my fingers as the song changes to a song I've never heard before. Like it or not, I'm not a Katy Perry fan. My heart belongs to Lady Gaga. There's been multiple times when Blaine has tried to change my mind it never word. I always ended up blasting Lady Gaga until he stopped.

"Come on, let's go bother Wes. He's been in his room all day and I wanna check up on him." Blaine said, shutting my laptop for me and standing up.

"And what if I don't wanna see Wesley?" I ask sitting up and dangling my legs off the bed.

"Stop lying to yourself," Blaine said, taking my hand again and pulling me up. "Everyone wants to see Wes."

I just nod, not feeling like putting up a fight. I honestly don't feel like moving at all. I've lain in Blaine's bed all day, only getting up to shoot a video with Jeff.

Ever since we hit a million subscribers, we've got more and more successful. I always forget that I'm now a Warbler, they changed the header on the groups Twitter and on the YouTube channel to one of the group pictures we took. I've gained a crap load of followers on all my social media accounts. The fans have accepted me into the group with opened arms and I couldn't be happier. It's all overwhelming if I think about it for too long.

Blaine and I leave his room and head down the hallway hand in hand. I look over at him and feel butterflies in my stomach. Even though we have been dating for a few months now I still can't get over the fact that we're dating. It seems all like a dream. A wonderful, wonderful dream.

When we reached Wes' door, Blaine opens it without knocking. Usually I wouldn't agree with him just walking in but this is Wes, he won't mind at all.

"Wesley! David!" Blaine says to announce our arrival. "We are here to take you to dinner, we have ordered pizza! Yum!"

"Shh!" David said, looking up from his test book. He pointed across the room to the other bed. "Wes just fell asleep, leave him be."

"Has he not been sleeping?" I ask, looking over at Wes' sleeping figure under the blanket with a frown.

David nods. "He stays up all night editing or doing homework."

Blaine raises an eyebrow. "And that's it?"

"Okay and watching Netflix but last night it was homework." David said with a sigh.

"But it's Saturday night," Blaine says, wrinkling his nose up. "Why is he doing it so early?"

"You know him, he wants to get it out-of-the-way so he doesn't have to worry about it." David said, getting up from his bed. "But I'll take you up on that dinner offer though. I'm starving."

"Well come on then," I say with a grin. "Jeff and Nick or probably already down there."

The three of us headed out of the dorm after David wrote a note to Wes telling him where we will be. Blaine and David started talking about a video idea that they'd love to see Jeff and Nick do while I quietly walk behind them, texting the group chat between Mercedes, Tina, Marley, and myself.

This upcoming weekend Tina is having a sleepover at her house with Mercedes, Marley, and myself. I'm looking forward to it honestly, I haven't seen my girls in forever and I get to know Marley more. Ever since I messaged her on Twitter and got her number, we've been talking everyday. She reminds me of a lot calmer Rachel sometimes. They dress somewhat similar though Marley is more open to the shopping trips and fashion advice. The first time we all hung out 'Cedes and Tina warned her about my improv shopping trips and how they take hours and hours. Marley just shrugged and said that she'd be happy to come and join me. That's when I realized that she's going to be the perfect addition to our little group.

We ascend the stairs and head to the common room. Sure enough there was Jeff and Nick sitting on one of the couches, the pizza on the table in front of them, and they were talking to another boy who sat on the couch across from them.

He was a slender boy, brown hair styled into a neat swoop. He wore a simple black shirt with a design on the front but I couldn't make out what it was and he had on skinny jeans to match. Blaine looked at him in surprise before smiling and walking over. David and I shared a look before following Blaine who was now shaking hands with the new student. Or at least I'm guessing he's a new student.

"Kurtie!" Jeff chirped when he saw me. He patted the seat next to him, throwing his arms around me when I took a seat. I hugged his arms before he pulled away and opened the pizza box. I glance over at Blaine, who's sitting next to the new kid, talking excitedly.

"Where's Wes?" Nick asked, drawing my attention away from my boyfriend.

"He's sleeping. Apparently he had a late night yesterday." I say with a shrug, taking a slice of pizza for myself and taking a bite.

Jeff shook his head and looked over at David who was next to Blaine. "Haven't you told him his bedtime? I made it for a reason David."

"In fact, I did tell him. He just told me to shut up and kept working on his paper." David shrugged. "I tried, don't blame me."

Jeff nodded before launching into telling a story about what happened in his English class today, how a student got on top of his desk and started quoting Shakespeare by heart after the teacher called him out from not paying attention. I tuned him out though, I was too focused on watching by boyfriend talk to the new boy. I didn't like the way he was watching Blaine's lips while he talked or how he was looking at him. I tried to look away when he and Blaine laughed but I couldn't.

Thank god my phone started going off.

"I'll be right back, I gotta take this." I say, standing up. I look down and see that it's Marley. I raise an eyebrow in confusion, why's she calling me now? I glance over at Blaine to find him watching me, a smile on his face. I smile back before leading the room, taking my pizza slice with me.

"Hello?" I ask when I reached the hall. "Marley?"

"Oh my god!" Was what I got in return. She sounded mad. "Oh my god Kurt! Kurt!"

"What's going on? Why do you sound like a mad man?"

"Because he followed me!" Marley said breathlessly. "Ryder Lynn followed me on Twitter!"

I let out a laugh as she starts talking a word a minute. I go over the stairs, taking a seat on the bottom step as she continues. She kept asking me if I had anything to do with it because I knew that Ryder was her favorite. Around a mouth full of pizza I tell her no, that I didn't know that Ryder was going to follow her because I never told him about her. Okay, maybe I did once and he called her cute and asked for her name but that's besides the point. I never talked about her with him except that one time.

"Maybe it's fate," I joke as she calms down a bit more. "You'll be like me and meet him in person. Soon he'll go to McKinley and you two will become a couple."

"And we'll make videos together and I'll go to VidCon and PlayList and get fangirled over like someone else I know." She said, joking around.

"Sounds a lot like that Kurt Hummel person," I say, finishing my pizza place. "But who needs him when you're about to relive his story but make it even more romantic."

She lets out a laugh. "Yeah, cause all the best romance stories come from a random following on Twitter."

"That's how everyone dates now a days," I say with a laugh. "Everyone's hooking up over the internet."

Marley giggled. "You sound like my dad when he talks about this kind of thing."

I roll my eyes before she starts talking about the newest drama in the New Directions. Mercedes and Rachel had a fight over who should sing lead and apparently it has escalated; I'm going to have ask her about this later. I peek into the common room to see all my friends talking and laughing, including the new boy. I look at him as Marley keeps talking, not really listening.

"Hey Marley?" I say, stopping her in the middle of her sentence. "I'd hate to interrupt you but I was in the middle of eating."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" Marley said, "I'll let you go. Text me later okay?"

After a quick goodbye, I hang up and head back into the room. Nick and Jeff are talking to each other, cuddling on the couch. David and Blaine were in a deep conversation while the strange boy was sitting next to them, looking down at his phone. I walk over to the small group but stop when the boy with the slender face looked up. He smiled at me before getting up and headed over, slipping his phone in his pocket.

"Kurtie!" Jeff calls out excitedly, pointing to the boy. "He's a YouTuber like us!"

"Hi," He said with a smile, he held out his hand. "I don't think we've been introduced yet."

I look at him, blinking stupidly. I've seen his face before, I know I have; I just can't place it. He smiles again, his eyes crinkling. I glance behind him to see Blaine watching us, an unreadable expression on his face. I look back at the stranger and look at his hand, realizing that I am yet to shake it.

"Hello," I say, shaking his hand quickly before letting it drop back to my side. "I don't think we have. I'm Kurt Hummel."

He get's a look in his eyes, one that holds excitement and curiosity. I lick my lips, shuffling awkwardly on my feet under his stare. I look up, holding his gaze and it hits me. I know who he is.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," He said, still smiling. "I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Sorry it's so short, I'm stuck with crazy writers block but hopefully this story will be up and running in no time, just please stick with me also, there's no need to be all that worried about Sebastian, he's harmless ;P <strong>

**Review please! (even if you hated it, I need to know what you think) **

**Until next time...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but here's chapter 2! Yay! I've been in a weird funk lately and I have no idea why. Maybe it's because my high school days are numbered now and I have to worry about collage and growing up. Or maybe it's just because I'm super lazy and just procrastinate everything. Who knows! **

**Anyway, here's the chapter! Sorry for any mistakes. I'm not perfect. **

**I don't own Glee nor YouTube **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>With a groan, I push the blankets off myself and look over at my alarm. I'm up two hours early but there it is, going off at four in the morning. I lazily press the snooze button and rub my eyes, sitting on the edge of my bed. I look around the semi dark-room, the sun isn't even out yet. Why am I up? I sigh and stand up, glancing over to see Jeff sound asleep. I head for the door, stretching with a yawn before slipping into the hall.<p>

It was quiet, like I expected it would be. I glance towards Blaine's dorm, hoping that I would see light coming through the crack at the bottom but I didn't. The sound of something dropping, glass breaking, came from down stairs, making my eyes grow wide. I lick my lips and tip-toe over the top of the steps, trying to get a look over the railing. I see a faint light coming from the kitchen and I hear mumbling. Consider my curiosity peaked.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I say to myself as I head down the stairs quickly and over to the kitchen.

What I see is not what I expected.

There was David sitting on the counter eating a cookie and a mug next to him while Wes was kneeling on the floor cleaning up something. He was mumbling under his breath and David was watching him with an amused expression, filming him.

"What's going on?" I ask from the doorway, making my presence known.

Both boys look up at the same time, looking slightly surprised. Wes sent me a smile before going back to cleaning up what smelled like coffee.

"Kurt!" David said with a smile, moving the camera so he was filming me. "What are you doing up? It's early."

"I could ask you the same thing." I say, crossing my arms across my chest and walked around Wes who was still cleaning up his mess. I stand next to David, leaning against the counter.

"We couldn't sleep, or well I couldn't sleep." Wes said standing up. "Seems to be the new in-thing."

"So, Kurt, you never answered my question. What are you doing up?" David asked, the camera still focused on me. Dammit, I have major bed head now. I bet it look wonderful.

I shrug. "My alarm went off two hours early and I couldn't go back to sleep. I was going to bother Blaine but then I heard the cup drop and came to check it out."

"Blaine would've been boring anyway. When he's woken up anytime before six without a reason he's grumpy."

"Not even to entertain his cute and adorable boyfriend?"

"Not even for that." Wes said with a smile, dumping the broken glass shards in the trash can.

I nod, looking around the kitchen before walking over to the coffee maker. I take two mugs out of the cabinet above my head, pouring the coffee. I add sugar and cream before handing one to Wes.

"Don't drop it this time." I joke, taking a note that his hands are shaking slightly.

"Thanks Kurt." He said with a light chuckle.

"Wes?" I look at him as he sips his coffee, he looks so tired. "Are you okay?"

He nods and sends me a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, school's just a bit more harder than I thought this semester. Between all the math homework and the non stops essay's in English, I'm up all night finishing them."

"And me being the supportive best friend," David said with a joking smile. "Am up helping him with them."

"You didn't do much tonight though, you sat there complaining about how you wanted coffee." Wes said, rolling his eyes at his friend. "And here we are."

David jumped off the counter, grabbing the camera and his coffee before heading out of the kitchen. "Come on," He called over his shoulder. "Let's go watch TV till we fall asleep."

Wes followed him out of the kitchen so I did the same, turning off the light as I went. David flopped down on one of the couches, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. I take a seat on the other end, so that Wes is in the middle of is, and sip my coffee looking at the shows flickering by on the TV.

"So I heard there's a new student," Wes said randomly, breaking the silence. David nodded and kept surfing the channels. "What's he like?"

"Well for starters he totally has the hots for Blaine." David said, causing me to choke on my coffee.

Wes and David look over at me in alarm, Wes reaching behind me and patting my back as I catch my breath. I place my cup on the coffee table and look over at David. I go to open my mouth but no words come out, just more coughing.

"Kurt, you okay dude?" Wes asks, patting my back a little harder, taking his hand away when I nod.

"W-what?" I ask breathlessly. "Sebastian likes Blaine?"

David nods, looking a bit guilty for even saying it. "Yeah, it's obvious. The way he kept staring at Blaine while they were talking and his body language… It was a dead giveaway that he likes him or at least finds him attractive and wants to bang him."

"Which won't happen!" Wes adds on quickly as my eyes grow huge. "Blaine's one hundred and fifty percent devoted to you Kurt. He wouldn't do anything with this Sebastian dude. I'm sure David just misjudged him."

"Me, Jeff, Nick and Trent ya mean." David mumbled under his breath, going back to flicking through the TV channels.

Wes turns his body so that he's facing me, his hand resting on my forearm. "There's no need to freak out okay? We don't even know if it's true or not, just calm down. Freaking out over this at four thirty in the morning isn't the best time anyway, watch to the afternoon if needed."

I nod, trying to calm myself down but it isn't working all that much. The idea of someone else wanting Blaine in the same way I want him makes me feel uneasy. I know there's a bunch of fans who tweet about it but they aren't much a threat unlike Sebastian. He's actually here, in the same building, becoming friends with Blaine, hanging out with him, sneaking his way in between us. There's no way in hell I'm letting that happen, Blaine is my boyfriend and loves me, we have Disney moments together for crying out. Okay maybe my last point wasn't very good but whatever, you know what I mean.

"Kurt?" Wes say, snapping me out of my daze. I look over at him, feeling very tired suddenly. "I can see your mind going crazy."

I blink lazily at him, reaching for my coffee but grow tired halfway through think better of it. I'm exhausted and coffee won't help; what will help is my bed. I look towards the door and see the staircase and groan, it's so far away. David turns off the TV, gets up and walks over to the couch that's diagonal of this one.

"Goodnight!" He calls over his shoulder before laying down and getting comfortable.

"Do you guys do this often?" I ask Wes through I yawn.

He nods, looking pretty tired himself. "Yeah, you can crash on this couch. I'll sleep on the one across from David."

I nod and smile sleepily at him, laying down when Wes gets up and heads for the other couch. As I close my eyes I wonder why the common room as so many couches but I never figure out an answer because I was already slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>There's better ways that I would've been woken up. My alarm blaring Defying Gravity, Blaine kissing me, Jeff jumping on my bed, Wes and David singing at the tops of their lungs. But being woken up by Jeff yelling that I'm missing and Blaine almost having a heart attack while trying to find me isn't the best.<p>

"Oh my god!" Came Jeff's voice from the hallway. "Kurt's missing!"

The sound of feet banging on the floor, doors opening and closing and my name being shouted throughout the halls. That alone woke me up with a start, making me groan at the terrible knot I got in my neck. I sit up, hunched over and rubbing at my neck, glaring over at Wes who was standing on the other side of the coffee table smiling at me.

"'Morning Kurt!" He smiled. "You might wanna go tell Jeff that you're okay. It sounds like Blaine's going to pass out."

"It's too early for this crap," I grumble, getting up as the sound of someone running down the steps came from the hall. I look over at Wes to see him already dressed. I look over to where David was but found his couch empty. I groan. "Why must Jeff make everything so dramatic?"

"Because it's early and he's still half asleep," Wes said in amusement as I rubbed sleep out of my eyes. "Go and get ready, you have a half hour until breakfast starts."

At that I'm wide awake. Only a half hour to get ready? No way I could make that happen without skipping an important step in my moisturizing routine. I'm about to run out of the room when Blaine and Jeff came running into the room like mad men. Jeff was still in his pajamas while Blaine was dressed but just missing his blazer and his tie was crooked. Jeff spots me and runs over, tackling my back on to the couch with his hug. I pat his back as he starts to talk a mile a minute about when he woke up to my alarm and I wasn't there, he was so panicked due to the dream he just had. Blaine smiled at me with relief, coming over as Jeff got off me and helped me up.

"Please tell me you actually worried that I was gone." I ask him as he pulls me into a hug, hooking his chin over my shoulder.

"I would be a liar if I said no," He said. "I guess it was just the way Jeff was yelling it."

"Like a mad man? Yeah I know. I woke up to it." I mumble.

He laughs, kissing my cheek before pull out of the hug. I laugh as the sight of his crooked tie, fixing it for him but taking his hand. "Come on, I have less than a half hour to get ready."

Blaine let out an overly dramatic gasp as we head out of the common room hand in hand, Wes and Jeff walking behind us. "Will you ever be done in time for breakfast?"

I shrug. "No probably not but I can make it work. I'll just be a few minutes late for breakfast."

"Don't worry, I'll get you your usual." Blaine said with a smile.

We started up the steps in a comfortable silence. I glance over at him and I feel stupid for being nervous about Sebastian getting in between us. That's just David's opinion, and Jeff's, and Nick's, and Trent's… but no matter! I'm not gonna let their opinions on Sebastian wanting Blaine, which may not even be true, cloud my judgment of him. I haven't even had a real conversation with him yet. Wes was right, I have nothing to worry about; Blaine's dedicated to me and I trust him not to be tempted. Besides, I'm better than Sebastian.

When we reach my room I give Blaine a quick chaste kiss before going in to get ready. Jeff follows, going to his side to grab his uniform that's already set up on his bed.

"I'm gonna shower at Nick's," He said heading back to the door, uniform in hand. "I'll see you downstairs."

Seeing that I'm still by the door, I hold it open for him. I bow as he walks by, making him nod and say ""Very good peasant." We both laugh, waving goodbye with a see ya later thrown in there. I'm about to close my door when I saw Sebastian open the door across from mine, dressed in the blazer that I will, sadly admit, that he pulls off better than me.

"Hey Sebastian!" I hear from down the hall. I look over to see Blaine walking down the hall, bag in hand and a smile on his face.

What I'm about to do I'm not really proud of but I was curious okay? I wanted to know what was going to happen, sue me.

I close my door, leaving it slightly ajar so I could see outside without being noticed. When Blaine reaches him, I don't like the look that's on Sebastian's face. He's staring at Blaine really intensely, a look of want if you will. I feel a lump form in my throat and my hands clench into fits as Blaine gives him a hug, the taller boys hand to low on Blaine's back. I glare at it until it gone, but it's resting on his shoulder as the two talk about that something that I can't over the ringing in my ears.

They walk off down the hall, smiling and laughing as they went. Sebastian still had that stupid look on his face while Blaine was completely oblivious to it. I slammed my door shut but I didn't get the effect I hoped for seeing that it wasn't open very far in the first place. I press my forehead again the door, biting my lip while squeezing my eyes shout.

I know this feeling, I know it all to well when I would watch Rachel get all the solos or back when my dad was spending a lot of time with Finn. I'm jealous. Oh god I'm now that jealous boyfriend aren't I? I hate them, I've seen many things happen to relationships in the New Directions due to jealousy and my god, I don't want that to happen with Blaine and I.

I take a deep breath and back away from my door. I'm suddenly not hungry and feeling very tired. I feel a headache coming on as I head over to the bathroom. Zoning out, I do everything robotically, my mind stuck in an ongoing cycle about what could happen if my jealous got any worse or if Sebastian made a move. I know Blaine would never act on it but he can be so obvious sometimes that he won't know until the last-minute.

I won't let that happen. I won't let Sebastian weasel his way in between us. I won't let him take Blaine from me, I won't let him hurt us. I won't let my jealousy get out of control. Most of all I won't let Sebastian get the best of me.

I won't let any of this happen and I'd be damned if I give in to Sebastian Smythe of all people. I can't. I just can't.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember<strong>** when I said that Sebastian is harmless? Yeah I take that back a little. I was thinking about it and I got some idea's that will be fun to play with but please please please remember that this is a Klaine story! Seblaine won't be a thing- an idea maybe- but not a thing. **

**Review! I really want to know what you guys think so far. I know it's a tad boring but it'll start picking up around chapter, lets say, four :) **

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's Chapter 3 for all of you :) Also thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites :D **

**I don't have much to say about this except that VidCon is going be happening soon be prepared for that, also this school year is ending very soon. I got the seasons mixed up and was since I'm not the brightest I didn't double-check what season VidCon happens in. Since it happens in the summer, this Dalton school year is coming to a close but don't fret, there will be even more Warbler antics over the summer ;D**

**I don't own Glee nor YouTube**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"When's the last time you cried?" Jeff asked, reading the question off his phone.<p>

"Um, probably last night when we watched that movie." Nick said with an embarrassed smile.

"Aw, there's no need to be embarrassed, The Fault In Our Stars makes everyone emotionally unstable." I say, looking over at Nick with a smile. "I know I was a mess."

"Fact!" Blaine shouted, hitting his fist against the palm of his hand like an improv gavel. "Kurt was, indeed, a mess. An adorable mess."

"Oh lord, here comes the Klaine flirting," Wes said with an over dramatic groan. "Even on camera they never stop!"

"Of course they never stop," David said with an eye roll. "It's what they do. Day in and day out."

"I disagree," Jeff said, turning around to face the two boys sitting behind him. "I happen to think that Kurt and Blaine don't flirt nearly as much as you two."

Nick let's out a laugh and I can't help but chuckle. Jeff has a point, Wes and David could be mistaken as a couple all the time. They're almost worse as Blaine and I. They bicker, share drinks and food, not a day goes back without some kind of contact, they even cuddle sometimes. I've seen it and I gotta admit that it's adorable.

We continue filming the Q and A, getting off topic with almost every question but we get the video done in time for dinner. We head down as a group, Wes and David talking about how their friendship is only a bromance, that there will be no announcement of a romantic relationship, with Jeff and Nick while Blaine and I walked together behind them. He swings our hands in between us as we walk, humming under his breath. He looked over at me and smiled, leaning over and bumped my shoulder with his. I couldn't help but feel giddy inside. I was so stupid to feel jealous about Sebastian liking Blaine, nothing will come of it; not when Blaine's looking at me like that.

When we reach the lunch room, Trent and Thad are already sitting at our usual table, laughing with one another. Trent catches my eye and waves excitedly at me, making me chuckle and wave back before getting my usual dinner; the chicken cesar salad.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited Sebastian to sit with us," Thad said when we all reached the table, sitting in our usual seats. "I got talking to him in English and he seems really chill."

"Yeah that's fine," Blaine said. "He's a nice guy. That'll give Kurt and the others a chance to get to know him, myself included."

Wes and David send me a look from across the table, making me roll my eyes. I glance at the empty seat in between Jeff and Thad, thankful that there's no open spot next to Blaine. Trent let's out a hum as Thad called out to Sebastian and waved him over.

"He seems kinda bitchy," Trent whispered, leaning in close to me to do so. I chuckle. "What does Blaine hope to get out of this friendship?"

"I honestly have no idea," I whisper back, glancing over to my boyfriend. "But I know that Sebastian wants more than a friendship."

Trent's eyes went wide and I nodded. He shook his head and looked over at Sebastian who was talking to Thad.

"Oh no, that's not gonna happen."

"I know I just can't help but feel a little threatened," I paused before bowing my head a little and mumbling. "and jealous."

He reaches up and squeezes my shoulder, giving me a sympathetic look. "We'll talk later okay? It's time for me to secretly judge his character while being nice and friendly."

I let out a laugh, leaning away from Trent and started eating my salad, watching Sebastian as he talked with Thad and Wes. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jeff and Nick share a look, a smile shared quickly before they went back to eating. My god these boys are weird. I'm gonna have to ask them their opinions on Sebastian later.

"So Sebastian," Trent asks a few minutes later. "What brings you to Dalton?"

"Needed a change in scenery, a fresh start. Besides, my parents wanted me to go to a boarding school since they'll be traveling a lot this upcoming year."

"Even though this school year is almost over? Why just not wait till next year?" Blaine asks, taking a sip of his soda.

"My parents are already on a flight to Paris now and they don't want me to be stay home alone all summer so I'll be staying at my grandma's. She lives about an hour away from here," He shrugged. "Not my ideal place to be but at least I'll be able to get away for a little when VidCon happens."

"Why don't you just go with them?" I ask. "I'm sure Paris would make for some very interesting and exciting vlogs."

He chuckles. "I was going to, I miss it there but I have a lot of YouTube type of things to do this summer so I couldn't."

"You miss it there?" Wes asks. "As in, you've been there before."

Sebastian nodded. "I lived there for a little while before moving back to the states."

"You lived in Paris?" I ask dumbfounded. "That's really awesome."

"Yeah but that was before I became a YouTuber and such." He smiled. "I can't wait to go back next year."

After that the conversation took a turn towards our summer plans and throwing around some video ideas. Sebastian said that we all should collaborate over the summer (his eyes locked right on Blaine) and the boys answered with a lot of enthusiasm. Jeff and Nick started to tell Sebastian some of the crazy adventures we've had at Dalton after getting a group selfie and tweeting it. Apparently Sebastian's fans didn't know that he was attending Dalton so when the picture was posted people were tweeting like crazy, freaking out because Sebastian Smythe and The Warblers were hanging out.

While Jeff was telling Sebastian about the time when there was a giant Nerf gun battle throughout the dormitory, Trent tapped me on the shoulder and gestured to the hall. He looked bored and annoyed, two emotions that I am now feeling myself. I nodded, getting up at the same time as him which made everyone look over at us.

"Where are you guys going?" Blaine asked.

"I just remembered that Kurt's helping me with my French homework. It's due as-soon-as-possible so we're just gonna go do it now." Trent said easily, picking up his trash.

"Do you need extra help?" Sebastian asked. "Because I can give you a hand."

"No, Kurt's fluent. He's all the help I need." Trent said, smiling just a little too sweetly before turning to me. "You ready?"

I nod, leaning down and kissed Blaine chastely on the lips, which he happily returned. I smiled at him before walking away with Trent, noticing the somewhat jealous look Sebastian was wearing.

I never felt more proud.

* * *

><p>"I don't like him," Trent said as soon as we got to his dorm room. "He's too cocky, too full of himself. Also, he reminds me of a meerkat."<p>

"Thank you!" I say, putting my head on top of my head and walked over his bed, taking a seat. I throw myself backwards on to his bed, my arms spread wide and staring at the ceiling. "I thought I was the only one who saw that connection!"

Trent let out a laugh and took a seat at the head of his bed, facing me and sitting criss-cross applesauce. "So, spill. Why don't you like Sebastian? Besides the obvious reasons."

"I don't know," I say. "I just don't like the way he talks to Blaine, or the way he looks at him. He's all like "_Look at me, I'm Sebastian Smythe and I lived in Paris and I have obnoxious CW hair. I have a smirky little meerkat face and smell like Craigslist._"

"Craigslist? Really?" Trent says with a chuckle. "Wow Kurt, when you're jealous you don't mess around."

I turn my head to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Oh god no," Trent said dramatically. "You're insults are the best. Top notch."

I smile, pleased with myself and his answers. "Awesome."

"Have you told Blaine yet?" He asks a moment later. "Or at least talked to him about your jealousy?"

I move so that I'm sitting at the foot of his bed, copying his sitting position. "Oh no, I don't plan on anytime soon. Blaine will just tell me that he's harmless and I'm just over thinking everything."

Trent nodded slowly, thinking over his answer before speaking. "Though that does seem like a very Blaine answer, I feel like he would actually tell you that Sebastian is harmless but in the way that Blaine isn't gonna let him do anything to harm your relationship. If there's anything I know about Blaine Anderson it's that he's crazy in love with Kurt Hummel."

I smile at him, feeling a little more confident about everything. I'm tempted to ask Trent if he thinks I should tell Blaine about my jealousy but I know the answer; of course I should. I can't let it grow and take over me like it did the past few times. I gotta tell Blaine about it sooner than later about it to avoid any unneeded and avoidable drama.

"I'll talk to Blaine about it tomorrow. We have a coffee date anyway." I tell Trent as the boy get's up and crossed the room to the desk. Unlike Jeff and I, Thad and Trent share a desk which is a little weird but hey; whatever works for them.

"I keep telling myself that I'm gonna get my desk but it just never happens," Trent said to me over his shoulder as he grabbed his bag from it and walked over to the bed. "Thad never uses it so I do."

"I don't think that you should get your own then," I say as he pulls out a binder labeled 'French' on it. I smirk. "So you actually have French work huh?"

"Duh," He said, taking out a worksheet and moved so he was sitting next to me. "I wasn't lying when I said I needed your help with French."

I laugh and shake my head. "Okay, let's take a look at this," I say and took the half done worksheet from him. "Oh no, do you want to go to the movies is _veux-tu aller au cinéma_."

* * *

><p>Later that night found Blaine and I in his room, cuddling on his bed. My head was resting on his chest while his arms were wrapped around me, holding me close. My arms are wrapped around his waist and a content smile on my face. Our legs and feet were tangled together and I played with the hem of his shirt. Music was playing softly in the background, just to add some noise to the silence, and Blaine was humming softly under his breath.<p>

"Blaine?" I ask, breaking the silence. I bit my lip, worrying it in between my teeth. "Can I tell, or ask, you something?"

"Yeah, of course," He said, rubbing my back slowly. "What's up?

"This is gonna sound really weird and out of nowhere but I was wondering if you, um, noticed the way Sebastian talks to you and just looks at you."

I held my breath as Blaine stayed quiet, I looked up at him and saw him staring at the ceiling. I sat up, looking down at him as his honey colored eyes locked with my electric blue ones. He sat up as well and took my hand. I raised an eyebrow when he licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"I have noticed recently but only after David pointed it out," He looked at me guiltily. "He told me that you've got a little jealous about Sebastian and I hanging out so much and I didn't really see it until recently."

"So David told you about the ugly green monster that's been growing inside me this past week huh?" I say, feeling kind of ashamed. I look down at our hands and play with one of his fingers. "You probably think that I'm stupid for being jealous right?"

"No, of course not. I would be the same way if you started to hang out with another boy and for that I'm sorry. I should have seen it on my own but I didn't, though I am glad David pointed it out because after he did I could totally see those, those _looks_ he's been giving me." He shuttered. "Gross."

I let out a light laugh at that, glad to know that Blaine doesn't think of Sebastian that way but I never thought he did for a minute- okay maybe I did but I let my insecurities get the better of me. I look up at him and give him a half-smile.

"So you'll talk to him? Tell him to stop?" I ask. "I just hope I don't sound too controlling when I ask this."

"You don't," He smiled. "But yes, I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow after English, or I will if you want me to."

I nod. "Yeah, that's what I want but I have a feeling you have something else in mind."

The grin that comes over Blaine's face excited me, yet it made me a little worried. He scooted closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me backwards so we were laying down again. He flipped us over so that he was above me while I was laying down looking up at him, confusion written all over my face.

"I think that we should get back at him, make him the jealous one." Blaine said.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "How would we do that?"

"By acting like the cutest couple ever," He smiled and then smirked. "And we could make out in front of him. Y'know, with tongue and everything."

"As hot as that sounds, I feel like he might try to join in." I joke, loving the way Blaine was looking at me now; like I was most amazing thing in the world.

"What? You don't like my plan?" Blaine pouted. "Do I have to show you how effective it'll be?"

I smirk up at him before looking around the room with a bored expression. I shrug. "I don't know, maybe a demonstration could change my mind."

Blaine only smirk before leaning down and captured his lips with mine, waiting no time before sucking on my bottom lip. My eyes flutter shut and I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck to bring him closer. I kiss back, slipping my tongue into his mouth as he presses his body flushed up against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. I'm pinned to the mattress by his weight and all I could sense was Blaine.

Blaine kissed me hard on the mouth again before kissing my jaw line and worked his way down my neck, sucking as he went. I let out a shameless moan, tilting my head back so he could kiss more skin. I feel him smile against my neck, kissing up my neck against and gently nibbled on my earlobe.

"How's this plan sounding now?" He whispered in my ear, his voice a little deeper due to the current situation. He moved so we were face to face, our months inches away from touching.

I smile, my eyes staring at his lips. "It sounds like an amazing idea. I'm all for it."

He smiled and I grabbed the front of his t-shirt in my fists, pulling him forward and crashed our lips together into a searing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that huh? Sorry if the last part was kinda sucky, I'm terrible at writing make-out scenes.<strong>

**Klaine's got a plan to get Sebastian back but are they both overreacting now? Does Seb mean any harm? Stay tuned for the next chapter ^-^ **

**Review! **

**Until next time...!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's the 4th chapter. Sorry that there's been a lack of updating. I'm in a really bad funk right now and I can't seem to shake it. I've been feeling insecure about my writing lately and have no idea why. **

**Ignore mistakes please.**

**I don't own Glee nor YouTube**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Warblers!" Wes said as he entered the common room. "I have to make an announcement."<p>

"For the last time Wes we know that you're late nights are done," Nick said. "You've told us this everyday since last Thursday."

"Hush Nicolas. I'm not talking about that anymore." Wes said.

"Okay, then what is it?" I ask.

Wes smiled, clapping his hands together. "We're officially going to VidCon!"

Everyone laughed and cheered, chanting VidCon as Thad came walking into the room carrying boxes of pizza. The cheering got louder but it was soon muffled by the sound of everyone stuffing their faces with pizza slices. Trent walked over to me, pizza slice in one hand and soda in the other.

"So," He said, looking around with a surprised but yet delighted look. "No Sebastian."

"I haven't even noticed," I responded, looking around the room to make sure. "I was too busy watching Jeff and Nick going head-to-head in Just Dance."

"They do get really into it," Trent said with a laugh, looking to where the two boyfriends were now dancing to Applause by my queen Lady Gaga. "Who knew Nick could move like that."

I laugh and go back to looking around the room, my eyes landing on Blaine. He was in what looked like a very exciting conversation with Wes about something. His eyes were wide and the smile that was on his face was from cheek to cheek. I smile at him even though he's not looking at me, I couldn't help it. He's too adorable for his own good.

After another hour of hanging out and goofing around, we made a group video just like we did for Playlist, letting the fans know that we're officially going to VidCon. This was the last group video we would be making at Dalton until next year, seeing that it was summer vacation in a few days. A lot of boys have already left for the summer, some are sticking around until the very last day to have a few more hurrahs with their friends. Almost all the Warblers are leaving tomorrow morning, Thad being the only one that's leaving tonight.

Jeff was already planning a get together at his, set to happen in a few weeks. Blaine told me that he'll be coming down to Lima to see me at least twice a week. I wasn't worried about how the two-hour drive could affect our relationship, it's not like we're across the country from one another. Honestly I'm going to miss them, all of them, but I'm excited to get back to the craziness of my old friends for the summer. I know for a fact that Brittany will be having a pool party and that's when things get a little crazy, all because Puck brings the alcohol. I can't wait to get back to the chaos.

A pair of arms wrap around my waist and I'm pressed against someone's chest, smelling the all too familiar raspberry hair gel. I smile as Blaine hooks his chin on my shoulder and squeezes my waist lightly.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" He asked.

"The summer," I respond. "Seeing the New Directions again."

"Are you excited? You have that sleepover with Tina, Mercedes and Marley Saturday."

"Yes, as much as I love you guys I cannot wait to see them all again." I smile faintly. "I miss their chaotic ways."

Blaine let's out a light chuckle and kissed my cheek before letting go. He moved so he was standing beside me where Trent was before I zoned out. Blaine bumps my shoulder with his, grabbing my attention to show me David falling dramatically on to his knees as Thad appeared into the room, suitcase in hand. We both start laughing, heading over to the scene to say bye to Thad.

"There there," Thad said as he patted David on the top of his head. "It'll be okay. You'll see me again a few days."

"You mean weeks!" David cried. "I won't see you for weeks."

"Ah, no, actually. It'll be a few says because we're neighbors."

David put an end to his amazing acting skills and got up from the floor. "Oh yeah."

"How do you always forget this?" Thad asked.

"Because we're not, like, _neighbors_," David said. "You're two houses down from me."

"That still counts as neighbors David." I say when Blaine and I reached the little group.

"Oh well," David said with a laugh and giving Thad a fist bump. "See ya in a few days then bro."

After our goodbyes, Thad leaving, and more mayhem, we all retired to our rooms. Wes and David continued the party in their dorm, eating the leftover pizza and blasting their music. Nick and I swapped roommates, he took Jeff back to his while I took Blaine. It's a fair trade.

"So," Blaine said when the door shut behind us. "What do you wanna do with our last night together as Dalton boys until next year?"

I walk over to my iHome speakers and plug my phone in, scrolling through my music while Blaine stood at my desk, looking through the piles of pictures I had sitting on top. I glance over at him, my "Pop Jams" playlist now playing quietly to fill the easy silence.

"I always did like this picture of you," Blaine said with a smile. "You look so cute."

I walk over and look over his shoulder at the picture, smiling a little. It was of me, Tina,Mercedes and Rachel; one of our many selfies I printed out. Our faces were smushed together, scrunched up and smiling. I laugh lightly at the memory, it was the second to last day of summer and we took a spontaneous day trip Cleveland.

Blaine kissed my cheek before going over to my phone and hitting pause. I put the picture down and turn to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't we just cuddle and finish watching Lilo and Stitch. You fell asleep last night."

"I was tired and you were really comfy," I say, going and sitting on my bed. I gesture to the TV. "You know how to set it up."

Blaine shakes his head and let's out a soft chuckle, going over to the TV and putting in the movie. He grabs the remote and climbs into bed next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I snuggle into his side as he turns on the movie and get's comfortable, hugging me closer to him.

I rest my head on his chest when the movie picks up where we left off, where Mr. Bubbles met Stitch for the first time. Blaine laughs when Stitch throws the book in his face, making me smile as well. His hand starts rubbing my back and I feel my eyes grow heavy. How could he get mad at me that I fall asleep when I'm this comfortable? Plus getting my back rubbed always relaxes me.

I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again, trying to get rid of the heavy feeling. Surprisingly, it works and I manage to stay awake for almost the entire movie. During it I couldn't help but feel a little sad. This was me and Blaine's last night together where we didn't have to worry about curfews or people barging in on us. I'm gonna miss this over the summer.

I look up at him, smiling when I see how engrossed in the movie he is. I lightly kiss underneath his jaw line, snuggle into his side more and let my eyes drift shut.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Was the first thing I heard when I stepped foot into my house. It sounded like multiple voices and it was so loud it made me drop my satchel. I look up and see Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike walking towards me. Puck was opening his arms and I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Hey guys," I smile and welcome their group hug; knowing that if I fought it I would just end up on the floor.

"Welcome back to Lima Kurt," Sam said as the hug ended, patting me on the shoulder. "You've been missed."

"Tina and Mercedes wanted to come over but it's guys night," Puck explained, guiding me to the living room while Finn grabbed my bags and brought them upstairs. "You'll be seeing them tomorrow anyway."

"And how do you know this?" I ask, taking a seat on the couch, crossing my legs.

"Sam and I have been hanging with them lately," Puck said with a sly smile. "I promised Tina that she could dye my mohawk next week."

I look over at Mike to see if this was true, only to see him nodding. "Tina and I were at Breadstix on a date and these two," He gestured to Puck and Sam. "Crashed it."

"Really?" I ask, looking back to Puck and Sam who were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, their back's to me, controls in hand. "You crashed their date?"

"It was only one date," Sam said over his shoulder as he took a corner in Mario Kart. "Plus we walked in and there they were. Tina waved us over."

"I think Hummel's jealous of us hanging with his girls," Puck said to Sam, bumping his shoulder which lead to Sam crashing into a wall in the game.

"I doubt Kurt would be jealous of you," Finn said as he came back into the room. He took a seat next to me and smiled. "Mom and dad are out on a date or something. They'll be back soon."

I nod, smiling back at him before he got up and joined in on Puck and Sam's game. Mike was still sitting next to me, playing with his phone. I raise an eyebrow at him when he catches my eye and he quickly looks away.

"Michael Robert Chang," I say "What are you hiding?"

"Oh shit dude," Puck laughed. "He used the middle name!"

"Nothing!" Mike said, putting his hands up in surrender.

I glared at him, staring him down- a trick I learned from Tina. Works like a charm .

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you, just stop glaring at me. It's like you're seeing into my soul." He said, looking freaked out.

I smile, bouncing a little in my seat before turning to face him. "Okay, I stopped now tell me."

"The girls wanted to tell you think tomorrow at your sleepover so don't let them know I'm telling you this now okay?" He pauses, letting me nod before continuing. "Tina, Mercedes, and Marley are making a YouTube channel together."

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. "What? Really?"

He nodded. "Marley didn't wanna do it at first but she cracked when Tina and 'Cedes kept begging her. They came up with the name 'MTM' but I'm not sure if that's their final name."

"This is so exciting!" I say, beaming with delight. Their channel is going to be awesome, I ;literally cannot wait to see what happens Their personality types are so different. I can't wait for their channel to grace the internet.

"Puck, what the hell!" Sam yelled as Puck pushed him over and sat on him, eyes glued on the screen.

I shake my head as Finn joins in, pushing Puck from Sam and he lays down on top of them like they're a bed, his head turned the TV. Mike get's up from the couch and goes over, behaving like the peacemaker between the three boys. Finn was now off of them but standing up, clearly enjoying the fact that he's about to win… that was until Puck and Sam grabbed him by his ankles and pulled him back on to the floor. The three of them started wrestling, the game of Mario Kart completely forgotten about.

Mike took two of the remotes from the floor, headed back to the couch and handed me a remote. "Wanna play? It beat's sitting here and watching them fight."

"Agreed. You're on Chang." I say with a smirk, taking the offered remote while Mike restarted the game.

Shouting came from the floor in front of the TV but Mike and I were so used to it by now that we didn't even flinch. Mike was used to it because he's best friends with the three idiots and myself, well, I have the Warblers to thank. The Warblers were their own type of crazy, a crazy that I can differently become part of but the New Directions… their insane. I didn't know how much I missed them until now, and this was just Sam, Puck, and Mike.

I glanced over at Mike to see him concentrating on the game intensely, his tongue poking out a little but and his eyebrows furrowed. I bit my lip and held in a laugh. I can't help myself.

I reach over and knock the remote out of his hand. A loud dramatic gasp came from him that made me double over in laughter. Mike reached down and picked up his controller, coursing under his breath.

"Dammit Hummel," He said, getting situated again. "You're gonna pay for that. Prepare to lose."

"I should be the one telling you that Chang." I say with a laugh as my character speeds off ahead of his, cheering along with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you guys enjoyed it, it's one of the shorter chapters but at least it's something... I have a few things to say to <span>please read below<span>. **

**Are you guys enjoying this story? I feel like people aren't liking it. Does it suck? Is it terrible? Also, how would you guys feel if I brought Elliot in as a YouTuber at VidCon? I was also thinking Adam because I want at least one British one but if I did bring him in, he'd be harmless. **

**The last thing is that I'm planning on updating every Saturday/Sunday. The chapters will be weekly and I promise they'll be longer than 2,000 words. **

**Review!**

**Until next time..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter! Sorry that it's short, I know I promised that it would be longer but this past week has been surprisingly stressful and busy but I got some writing done, yay!**

**Song used: She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) by David Guetta ft Sia (there's no meaning on why it's used, I just really like the song)**

**I don't own Glee nor YouTube **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And so I told Rachel that I didn't want to sway in the back anymore," Mercedes ranted as she painted Tina's nails. "I'm so sick of her taking the spot-light."<p>

Tina was nodding along with her as she talked, clearly agreeing. I look up from doing Marley's nails to the girl herself who just shrugged. I give her a half-hearted smile, I guess she doesn't have much to say seeing that she's still so new to the New Directions.

"Honestly, you have no idea how annoying she's gotten after you left Kurt," Mercedes kept going. "And she's even after Marley for being so talented."

"I don't see why she's after me though," Marley mumbled. "I'm not that talented. You guys are way better."

I gave her a look of disbelief. "I bet you're just as talented. If you weren't Rachel Berry wouldn't be after you."

A smile came across Tina lips as she sat there blowing on her nails. She got up and walked over to the dresser, where her phone was charging on the speakers. "You're gonna sing Marley."

"But you guys have heard me sing before," Marley said, looking surprised. "Why now?"

"Firstly, we always do this at sleepers and secondly, I haven't heard you sing." I point out, screwing the lid back on the bottle of nail polish. "I wanna see why Rachel's talent feels threatened by you."

Marley looks away from our begging eyes, biting her lip as she thinks it over. She soon shakes her head and stands up. "What song?"

The three of us cheer, rearranging ourselves so our backs were resting against the bed, pillows in our laps. Tina rattled off some song names but Marley didn't seem that into them. I know Tina's playlist inside and out, there's one song I know that she'll sing, seeing that Marley doesn't wanna belt out a song now.

"She Wolf by David Guetta," I suggest. "It's a good song."

"I actually really like that song." Marley said with a smile before going over to Tina's phone and putting it on.

I smiled excitedly as we waited for the song to come on, Marley taking a deep breath and licking her lips before starting.

"_A shot in the dark, a past lost in space. Where do I start? The past and the chase. You hunted me down like a wolf, a predator. I felt like a deer in love lights_." She sang, looking a little uncomfortable. I can see why Rachel feels threatened, Marley's good.

She flashed us a little smile before continuing, sounding more confident. "_You loved me and I froze in time, hungry for that flesh of mine. But I can't compete with a she-wolf who has brought me to my knees. What do you see in those yellow eyes? Cause I'm falling to pieces._"

"She's really good," I lean over and whisper to Mercedes, who nods. "I love her voice."

Marley keeps singing, getting more and more confident as she goes and looks more comfortable. I look over and notice Tina recording her, which reminds me that Mike told me that the three of them are starting their own YouTube channel. I bite back an excited grin, I can't let them know that I already know. Tina would yell at Mike, as well as Mercedes, and I don't want to put him in the way of their rath.

Marley sang until the beat dropped and then stopped, lowering the volume and looking over at me expectantly. I felt like one of those judges on singing shows, it was awesome.

"I can clearly see why Rachel and her talent feel threatened by you," I say with a smile that she returned. "You're amazing."

"Thanks Kurt," She said, looking quite pleased with herself. She took a seat and raised an eyebrow at Tina. "Did you record me?"

"Maybe," Tina shrugged before grinning, clearly changing the subject. "Who wants pizza?"

"Me!" The three of us shout, getting up and getting our shoes one.

"There's this amazing pizzeria in the shopping strip a few blocks from here," Tina said as we headed out the door. "It's open 24/7 so I we'll be fine."

I look at my phone, seeing that it's almost eleven o'clock. I smile a little to myself, remembering one of the many times where the boys and I would order a late night pizza and pull an all nighter, watching Disney movies.

Below the clock on my lock screen are notifications, one or two from each social media app. Finn tagged me in a photo on Instagram, Jeff and Nick tweeted me, Brittany poked me on Facebook and Rachel sent me a snapchat. I choose to ignore them, they can all wait a little longer while I hang with my girls.

We all pile into my car and head off to the pizzeria, Tina giving me step by step directions. I manage to get there without getting lost to which Mercedes applauded me. I'm the worst with directions, even with someone directing me.

When we get inside Mercedes, Marley and I get a table while Tina goes and orders. We take a seat at a booth in the far corner of the place, next to the shop window, "Sherry's Pizzeria" writing on the glass.

"This is a cute little place," Merely said looking around. "Tina said that this place is new?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm guessing. It wasn't here a couple of months ago when I last came here."

Mercedes smiled. "I'm really glad you're back for the summer Kurt. It's good to know that we have you for a couple of months."

I smile back, nodding in agreement. "Speaking of the summer, are you guys coming to VidCon?"

The two girls across from me share a sly look before they shrug. I'm about to question their antics, given that I possibly already know the answer, when Tina walks over carrying four plastic cups and a pitcher of soda.

"They'll bring the pizza and fries out in a bit," Tina said, placing the objects on the table and slid in next to me. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"VidCon," Mercedes said. "Kurt asked us if we're going."

Tina broke out into a grin and looked at them. "Should we tell him?"

"Well it is a good segue into it." Mercedes said with a shrug, Marley nodding next to her.

"Tell me what?" I ask.

Tina turned to face me, grinning wider. "The three of us are starting a YouTube channel!"

I let out an excited noise (honestly have no idea what to call it, a squeal maybe) and clapped my hands together. I bounced a little in my chair before hugging Tina, reaching over and squeezed Mercedes and then Marley's hand.

"This is so awesome!" I say. "When are you going to post your first video? Did you already film it? Wait! Does this mean you _are_ going to VidCon?"

"We're posting it tonight when we get back to my house!" Tina said excitedly.

"We're still waiting to hear back from them," Mercedes said. "Seeing that we're just starting out.. I'm not sure."

"Just because you're up and coming doesn't mean you can't go, just have faith." I say with a smile.

"I'm super nervous, we all are." Marley said shyly and the others nodded.

"Don't be, you guys are going to be amazing," I reassured them. "From what I've seen, you guys are already quite popular on Twitter."

"Which we have you to thank for that," Mercedes said.

I wave her off as the waiter comes with our order. "Oh hush, I will take no credit."

They all roll their eyes before we all dig in, the pizza looking and smelling incredible. I pour the drinks while they serve out the pizza, them still talking about their new channel. Mike was right, they are calling MTM, which I think is a great them though they had their doubts. Before I started eating I took out my phone and opened Twitter.

**Kurt_Hummel: Keep your eye on ****MercedesJones** **TinaCC** **& ****MarleyRose **… **They have some pretty exciting news :D**

All at once their phones went off and they immediately looked to me without even checking the notification. Tina shook her head, Mercedes have me her "really?" face while Marley looked amused. A second later all our phones went off with a new notification.

**BlaineWarbler: ****Kurt_Hummel** **MercedesJones** **TinaCC MarleyRose ** **you have my attention. I'll be checking every 5 minutes :P **

I favorite it while taking a bite of pizza. I try not to moan at loud because _damn_, this pizza is the best I had yet. I look over at Tina who had the same expression, pure bliss. I tried not to laugh with a mouth full of pizza. Mercedes on the other hand didn't care, she starting laugh at loud at almost nothing. Soon, we all had the giggles. I'm sure if anyone looked over at us they would think we're crazy but yet again, I'm used to that by now when I'm with my girls.

I'm so glad I'm home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any mistakes and that it's short and probably sucks. The next chapter will be much better (and longer) because I'm gonna give myself more time to write it. Thanks for all the reviews and such from the last chapter, they made me smile! <strong>

**Also, what do you guys wanna see happen at VidCon and stuff? Or just with the New Directions and/or Warblers hang out? **

**Review please! **

**Until next time..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, sorry for the last update but I've been super busy and stressed. I don't really have a lot to say, or well yes I do but I'll put it all at the bottom. Ignore mistakes. **

**I don't own Glee nor YouTube**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of Finn yelling across the hall, at what I have no idea. Probably his newest video game. I groan to myself, burying my head under my pillow. A few minutes later, just as I'm falling back asleep, my pillow is lifted from my head.<p>

"Kurt?" I hear someone ask- a very familiar voice.

I ignore it, there's no way that they're in my room. I must still be sleeping because Jeff isn't in my bedroom, it would make no sense.

"Kurt, wake up!" Someone else shouted, sounding a lot like Nick, and the bed next to me dipped under the weight of someone getting on my bed.

"Kurtie, wake up." Jeff's voice said from next to me, a finger poking my cheek lightly.

I lift my head, opening my eyes to see Jeff laying next to me on his side, grinning hugely. I meet his smile with a confused one, blinking my eyes a few times. I look over my shoulder and sure enough, there's Nick standing with his arms crossed. How, and why, the hell are they in my bedroom?

"You aren't sleeping," Nick said as if reading my mind. "We're actually here."

"We missed you!" Jeff chirped. "You weren't answering your phone and we were in the neighborhood so we decided to stop by." The blonde got off my bed, struggling a little. "Come on, your boyfriend is downstairs with your parents."

"Blaine's here?" I ask, practically leaping out of bed. I paused at my door, hearing his laughter carry up the steps. I smile a little to myself before turning to Jeff and Nick. "I'll be down in a minute. I have to get dressed."

"Kurt, he's seen you in your pajamas and bed head before," Nick said. "Now isn't any different."

"You're right but I can't be the only one in my pajamas. Now go, I'll be down in ten."

After shooing them out of my room and closing the door, I get straight to work. I style my hair to the best of my ability (not needing a show since I took one so late last night) with the little time I had and throw on a pair of skinny jeans, a white short sleeve shirt and a black vest. I give myself a little once over in the mirror, nodding in approval and head downstairs.

I heard Blaine's laugh again, followed by my dads as I reach the bottom of the steps. I take that as a good sign, that they're getting along; not that they wouldn't. I was afraid it would've been awkward but yet again, it's Blaine; he can make the most awkward person feel comfortable around him. One of the many things of his charm.

"There is he," My dad said when I entered the room, making me roll my eyes. "I was beginning to think that you would never come down."

"I didn't take that long," I say, taking a seat next to Blaine on the loveseat. I smile over at him. "That was the quietest I've gotten ready in weeks."

My dad rolled his eyes while Carole smiled. "What brings you boys to Lima?"

"My grandparents live out here," Jeff explained. "We were visiting them last night and ended up sleeping over."

"And we were in the neighborhood and figured we'd stop by and see Kurt." Blaine finished, taking hold of my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Why did you and Nick go to visit Jeff's grandparents?" I ask.

"Because they're amazing," Nick said, "Jeff's grandmother makes the best brownies."

"Okay then," I smile.

Carole gets up, excusing herself to the kitchen to make Finn's breakfast. My dad's attention goes back to the TV so I turned to the three boys; "Do you wanna go and get breakfast or did you guys already eat?"

"I'm down for breakfast," Blaine said and the other two nodded. "Where are you thinking?"

"The Lima Diner is not to far from here," I say standing up and they do the same. "I can drive if you want."

"See that we have no idea where we're going, yes please." Nick said.

I hug my dad goodbye, running upstairs to get my phone and wallet, before heading out with the three boys. The drive there was a fun one, Nick and Jeff were making a duet of Shake It Off while Blaine was vlogging them on his phone. I sang under my breath to the song, unable to resist the urge sing Taylor Swift.

"It feels weird hanging out without Wes and David," I say when we hit a red light. "Trent and Thad too."

"You'll get used to it," Blaine said, stopping the vlog. "Believe it or not, we don't hang out twenty four-seven outside of Dalton."

"Damn Anderson, someone's got sass today." Nick said, his smile in his voice.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that," Blaine mumbled, embarrassed.

"I know, don't worry sweetheart." I reassured him, grabbing his hand as the light turned green.

A few minutes later, I pull into the parking lot of the diner. We all get out, Jeff skipping ahead of us towards the building. Nick looked after him with an affectionate look, making me smile and squeezing Blaine's hand.

We get inside and Jeff's already sitting at a table, waving us over. I order the usual, Blaine getting the same thing as I while Jeff and Nick think it over. It takes a few minutes but they finally decide. After ordering, Nick takes out his phone and starts vlogging, Jeff leaning in and waving.

"Blaine already vlogged the car ride but here we are, at this cute little diner in Lima." Nick said, he turned his phone around to Blaine and I, being able seeing myself on the phone screen was a little weird but I tried not to stare.

"This place is a family favorite," I say with a grin. "They have the best coffee in all of Lima."

"All of Lima huh?" Blaine asks. "I'm gonna hold you to it."

"Fine, but you'll agree with me."

"Aw," Jeff said, looking at us with a soft expression. "I love it when you two get all flirty."

"That was flirty?" Nick asked. "Sound a lot like bickering."

"Clearly you don't know how to flirt."

"We flirt all the time, I know how to flirt."

"Aw, I love it when you two get all flirty." Blaine said with a smile.

Jeff looked at him before laughing, Nick joining in too. I share a look with Blaine, chuckling a bit as the waitress comes back with our drinks. Jeff got chocolate milk (I'm not surprised) while Nick, Blaine and I got coffee.

"The moment of truth," Blaine said dramatically, wiggling his fingers over the cup. Nick kept the camera on Blaine as he lifted up his mug and took a sip. A moment passed. "Damn. You weren't kidding Kurt."

I grin, picking up my drink and holding it to my mouth. "Told you so."

* * *

><p>"Blainey days!" Tina shouted as soon as she stepped into the kitchen.<p>

"Queen T!" Blaine laughed, wrapping the girl up in a hug. "It's so good to see you again! It's been awhile."

"Too long for my liking." Tina said, hugging him back before stepping out of it, going to hug Jeff and Nick.

Tina texted me on our way back from the diner, asking if we could hang out. Mercedes was spending all day with her family and Marley was with Rachel. I could only imagine why Rachel would wanna hang with someone who threatened her talent, I texted Marley if she needed rescuing but she said everything was fine; doesn't stop me from worrying.

Anyway, long story short, I invited Tina to hang out with Jeff, Nick, Blaine and I until they head back up to Westerville, which won't be until after dinner because the three boys and Tina wanna hang out and, as Jeff put it, gossip.

"Congrats on your YouTube channel by the way," Blaine says as Tina takes a seat across from him at the kitchen table. "I watched your first video and love it, you three gals are going places."

"Gals?" Nick questions. "Did you really just say gals?"

"Why yes I did Nicholas," Blaine said before turning back to Tina. "So, you coming to VidCon?"

"Hopefully," Tina smiled. "If we're not there 'officially' we'll be there as fans."

"You know it'll be the same thing as Playlist right?" I ask from the counter, Jeff and I baking cookies. "If you three aren't official there you'll be going back stage with us again."

Tina turned around in her seat and grinned over at me. "I figured as much. 'Cedes and I already got a taste of the action but Marley? She'd flip."

"Why? Is she a big YouTube fan?" Nick asks.

Tina nodded, turning back around to face him. "Oh yeah. She has the biggest crush on Ryder Lynn."

"Oh really?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "I happen to be best friends with him and know he's single…"

"Oh no, stop it Blaine," Jeff pointed at him. "You are not playing matchmaker. You're terrible at it."

An offended look crossed Blaine's face, which made Tina giggle. He stuck his tongue out at her and she did it right back; making them both laugh. Soon, Nick is talking to Tina on how to vlog properly (didn't know there was a wrong way to) and Blaine joined Jeff and I at the counter, helping bake cookies.

I lean in close to Blaine and give him a knowing look. "You're going to play matchmaker, aren't you?"

He smiled and kisses me on the cheek. "You know it." He winks.

I shake my head as Jeff starts mixing the batter with great enthusiasm. Blaine walked around me and stood next to the blonde boy, filming him with a grin.

I really hope Blaine playing matchmaker will work, the more I think about it, Marley and Ryder would make the perfect couple. I may just help Blaine in his matching game next month.

* * *

><p><strong>"It'll be longer" she said. "It'll be more fun." she also said. Ugh; I am so sorry that this is even shorter than last weeks. <strong>

**I'm under a good amount of stress right now and it's obviously taking a toll on my writing, which I'm not happy about at all. It kills me that I'm updating short chapters and I know I don't need have it update but if I don't it'll bug me all week. **

**I'm not sure if there will be a new chapter this up coming week because I have a very important project due for my English class and that's going to have all my attention, plus I have a hectic schedule around my school work. I will try to write but there may not be an update. **

**Also, I've come to the conclusion that this fic will be a short on, only 10 chapters long. The next time I update it'll be time for VidCon and I'm going to work some of your suggestions into it! :) **

**Until next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! **

**I am so sorry for the wait, I'm still dealing with everything I mentioned in my last authors note but it's getting easier in some ways. There's nothing to really say about this chapter except to ignore the mistakes. **

**I don't own Glee nor YouTube**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>VidCon.<p>

It's finally here.

Years of watching YouTube videos, seeing my favorites vlog about these events and all the tweets… now it's my turn to do that; to be someones favorite. Never in my life did I think I would be able to attend one of these events, I always thought that I would be stuck at home watching it happened from my computer screen. Now I'm here and I'll be one of those people tweeting and vlogging about it. It's times like this when I wonder if this is actually my life or not.

Not only am I at VidCon, but I'm here with The Warblers and my boyfriend. Just think about that for a moment. A year ago I was sitting at my laptop reading the tweets from the boys and waiting for their vlogs. This is so surreal. Someone pinch me.

"Kurt? Earth to Kurt." Wes waved his hand in front of my face. "Are you in there?"

I shake my head and look over at him. "Yeah sorry, I'm just thinking about how amazing this is."

Wes smiled. "The best is yet to come Kurt, come on, the others went to Ryder and Rory's room. Blaine sent me back to see if you're done getting ready."

I nod and smile, following him out the door and down the hall. I had a late start today, while the boys got up early and hit the gym, I stayed in bed and slept. I was up late talking to Finn of all people. He called me with relationship problems and of course me being the awesome brother I am, answered them. We then started talking about nothing in general which was nice; I never really get the chance to talk to Finn without the conversation having a point.

Soon we arrived at Ryder and Rory's room, loud laughter and talking coming from the other side. I looked over at Wes as he knocks. "Are you sure it's just the boys in there?"

He shrugs. "It was when I left. I know Ryder wanted to invite a few more friends, just don't know if they showed up or not."

"By the sound of it I think they did," I say; suddenly feeling nervous. More YouTubers to meet? Are they ones I know? I like? Will I have more starstruck moments? Oh god.

"Kurt, relax. You're one of us, you're the fan favorite." Wes said, squeezing my shoulder as the door opened.

"Kurt!" Ryder said with a wide smile. He stepped into the hall and wrapped me up in his arms. "It's so good to see you again!"

I hug him back with a laugh, "You too!"

After the hug and high-five with Wes, we head inside and surprisingly it was only the boys in there, plus two more people who look familiar but I can't seem to place their faces; that seems to be a theme with me meeting new people lately.

Ryder jumps on one of the beds next to a blonde boy who smiled and waved at me. I wave back, a bit confused, before heading over to Blaine. I take a seat next to my boyfriend on the couch that was next to the window overlooking the pool area. I kiss him on the cheek and his hand rests on my thigh. Across the room Jeff waggles his eyebrows at us, making me laugh. The door opened and in came Rory, rocking his signature green shirt and khaki shorts. He greets everyone with a giant smile before coming over to the couch and taking a seat at my other side.

"Kurt, it's great to see you again," He said with a smile.

"You too." I laugh lightly, high-fiving him.

The blonde boy on the bed next to Ryder gets up and comes over, a light smile on his face. Rory get's up and greets him like he hasn't seen him in forever before turning to Blaine and I.

"Lads, this is Adam Crawford, my longest friend from YouTube."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Adam said with a smile. Why is he always smiling?

"Whoa, accent alert," Blaine said with a laugh, standing up to shake his hand. "Is that British?"

"Indeed, ever heard of Essex?" He asked.

Blaine nods as I stand, "Well, I'm Blaine and this is my boyfriend Kurt."

"Klaine," He says with a laugh. We shake hands before he continues. "I've heard a lot about you both."

"As have I," The other boy that I didn't know said, getting up from his spot on the desk. He runs a hand through his dark brown hair. "The Warblers are taking over the internet."

"I wouldn't be that dramatic but that's one way to put it." I say with a laugh. "I'm Kurt."

He smiled. "I'm Elliott Gilbert."

"I knew you looked familiar!" I said, my eyes wide and I point at him. "I just started watching your videos recently."

Blaine smiles at him before sitting down again, Rory now holding his attention. Adam went back to talking with Ryder. Elliott smiled at me, gesturing for me to follow him. I look back at Blaine who wasn't paying attention before shrugging to myself.

"Hey, Kurt and I are going down to get some snacks and shit from the vending machine, anyone want anything?" Elliott asked the room when we got close to the door. Everyone called out what they wanted, I only managed to hear some of the orders but he seemed to understand.

We leave the room and head for the elevator.. I'm not really sure why I came to get soda with someone I don't really know. I press the button and glance over at Elliott to find him already looking at me.

"So how long have you been dating Blaine?" He asks as the doors open and we get in.

"A few months," I respond, smiling a little.

"Very cool," He smiles. "I really enjoyed watching your video with Jeff, the most recent one."

I shake my head. "That got out of hand almost right away."

"It was quite entertaining though," Elliott said. "I can already tell that you joining the group was a good idea."

"Thank you," I say as the doors open and we go into the lobby. "People joke that I'm the fan's favorite."

Elliott glanced over at me as we walked, the vending machines coming into view. "Do you remember what everyone wanted?"

"No, I thought you knew." I say. Wasn't he nodding and remembering them?

"Bah!" He laughed. "They were all yelling at me at once. I can hardly remember my coffee order."

I send him a weird look which he just shrugs, taking out his wallet. He puts dollars in the machine, getting soda and random and handing them to me. As I grab a Coke from him, he shoots me an amused smile that I couldn't help but laugh at. Soon, we're heading back to the room, arms filled with soda laughing at nothing in particular.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after hanging out in Rory and Ryder's a little longer, Blaine and I decided to go on a date while the boys did their own thing. The date wasn't anything fancy, just a little outing that we decided to call a date. On our way to the restaurant, that was a few streets from the hotel, Mercedes texted me a selfie of herself, Tina, Marley and the rest of the guys with the caption, <em>looks like it's a klaine free hang out ;D<em>. I showed Blaine and he laughed. Ugh. I forgot how adorable his laugh is.

The restaurant came into view and I hooked my arm with his, leaning close to him as we walked. We didn't talk about anything heavy or important, just what we wanted to do while we were in California, Blaine looked a little conflicted about what to say but I didn't really think twice about it. There's so much to do here with so little time, how could he possibly name everything he wants to do?

We got a table and ordered, both of us looking around the place before our eyes found each others from across the table. Blaine smiled bashfully at me, looking down at the table quickly and glancing back at me before he spoke.

"I'm really glad you're here," He said sincerely, taking me off guard. "I know this sounds really random, because it is, but last night I was thinking about everything good that's been happening in my life and they all seemed to start- the really amazing things- after you came into the picture.. I love you."

I blush, reaching across the table to take hold of his hand. I shrug a little and smile playfully at him. "That's because I'm your good luck charm, oh, and I love you too you goober."

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles, "I couldn't agree more."

Our food came a few minutes later, Blaine getting a hamburger while I got a caesar salad. We ate in silence, making light conversation but I couldn't help that he wasn't tell me something; that something was bugging him. I licked my lips, about to bring it up but he beat me to it.

"Um, do you remember my brother Cooper? I told you about him last month." He said, looking a little unsure about what he was saying.

I nod. Cooper "free credit rating today dot-com slash savings" Anderson. Blaine told me that he moved out to LA and didn't really keep in touch anymore. The last time I heard Blaine talk to him before last month was when Cooper called him, asking Blaine if he could use his internet fame to help him out. Blaine never did tell me what he said but I'm guessing that he said no seeing that he was in the middle of declining his brother while he entered the room.

"What about him?" I ask.

"I was thinking about seeing him before VidCon started," He put down the fry he was eating and looked over at me, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "We're here a few days early and it's only roughly an hour away."

"Okay, I'm guessing you want my opinion on what you should do?" I question, unsure about what he wants from me.

He nods. "Yes please."

"I think you should go," I say. "You haven't seen him in a while and it sounds like you wanna go. He's your older brother, I'm sure he wants to see you too." I smile at him and it grows when he returns it. "Does he know you're in California?"

He nods again. "Yeah, I called him the night before we left and texted him yesterday. He's the one who said that he wants me to come visit."

"I feel like there's a but coming." I comment when Blaine pauses.

"But he's so critical sometimes. I can take criticism from the fans and strangers but when it comes from family… It feels different." He sighed. "Am Ioverthinking this?"

I give him a sympathetic look, taking his hand again and gave it a squeeze. "Yeah, you are sweetie. He's your older brother, go see him. What can he criticize you for? Getting a million subscribers? Changing lives? Being a major star at conventions? Inspiring people all over the world?"

"He'll find something; he always does." Blaine said before shaking his hand. "You're right though. Cooper's my older brother and this a rare chance that we're in the same state." He smiled at me, looking less weighed down. "I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see Coop!"

I smile at him and he beams back at me, reminding me of a happy and bouncy puppy. He calls over the waiter for the check and I take my phone out of my pocket to see that I've gotten multiple missed calls from the girls and Tina and Mercedes spamming me with texts.

"You ready?" Blaine asks, already getting up.

"Yeah," I said distractedly, scrolling thru the texts trying to see what was so important.

"Damn, who spammed you?" Blaine said, seeing the texts over my shoulder as we exit the restaurant.

"Tina and 'Cedes," I laugh. "Apparently sexual tension is starting between Ryder and Marley."

Blaine laughs as well. "Looks like I won't be needed as match maker."

I texted the girls that we're heading back down before slipping my phone back into my pant pocket. I hook my arm with Blaine's again as we walk down the sidewalk towards our hotel. In this moment, everythings perfect. The weather is perfect. The setting is perfect. My boyfriend is perfect. I feel like I'm in a movie but that isn't new, I've felt like that for a while now.

I kiss Blaine on the cheek and smile at him when we come to a stop at the crosswalk.

"What was that for Mr. Hummel?" He asks playfully.

"Oh nothing Mr. Anderson," I nudge his shoulder with mine. "I just really love you."

"Well, I just really love you too." He kisses the tip of my nose as the sign changes, letting us know it's safe to walk.

My arm tightens around his when we start walking again and I smile to myself. Yep, everything is perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? It's a bit longer than the last two which I'm happy about. How was my Elliott? My Adam? They'll be in the next chapter more and so will Sebastian... and Cooper ;) <strong>

**I think this might end up being shorter than 10 chapters but I could be wrong; we'll just see how things play out. I'll probably update next Tuesday because this upcoming Saturday I have a family party. **

**Review please!**

**Until next time..**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that this took forever to get up but here's the next chapter! Yay! It isn't that eventful but I promise the next chapter will be because the start of VidCon, finally! **

**I don't own Glee nor YouTube**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's 6am and I'm awake.<p>

Blaine's asleep next to me and all my friends are sleeping as well, I would know because I've texted all of them and none have answered. I lean over and poke Blaine's cheek, which don't faze him at all. Sighing, I get up, slip on my slipper boots and head for the door. I look back at Blaine for a moment before sending him a quick text him that I'm going down to the lobby to get coffee. I see his phone light up on the bedside table and nod, leaving the room quietly.

In the elevator I look at my reflection in the doors and I realise that I'm a mess. My bed head has my hair going a hundred different directions, my white shirt is wrinkled and my red and black plaid pajama pants are too big for me. I'm tempted to go back and change until I come to the fact that I don't care and that it's six in the morning, what sane person would be up this early? A sane person without a reason that is.

I run a hand through my hair, attempting to make it look somewhat better but it ended up making it more messy. My hand comes back to my side as I exit the elevator and head for the small coffee shop that was part of the lobby.

It was a small shop, with very light blue walls and different pictures of places of the area on the walls, or that's what I'm guessing. There wasn't anyone there except the barista behind the counter and a man standing at the other side of the room, waiting for his drink. I look over at him, trying to place his face because he looked so familiar. Our eyes meet and I thought that I would have this amazing duh moment and know who he is but that never happened. Instead I shrugged it off and ordered.

I felt his eyes on me as a paid. I went over to the part of the counter where you pick up your drinks and I look over at him to see him smiling at me. _That smile looks really familiar _I thought, _oh shit he's coming closer. _

"Excuse me but are you Kurt Hummel by any chance?" He asked, his blue eyes lighting up with "Um, yeah I am," I mentally course at myself. Why would I tell him that? "And you are?"

He smiles bigger, a look of mock hurt coming over his face, "I'm offended that you don't recognize me. I'm Cooper Anderson, you're boyfriends big brother."

Okay that wasn't the answer I was expecting and since I'm early with no caffeine, I didn't have the best response.

"Oh really? That's cool. I love your commercials almost as much as I love your brother." I mentally slap myself this time. I shouldn't be allowed to interact with humans without caffeine in me.

Cooper lets out a laugh as the barista calls out his name. He gets it and turns to me, "I'm guessing you know where my brother."

I nod. "You guessed correctly but he's still sleeping."

"Well I figured, it is pretty early. Which leads me to ask why you're up. So Kurt, why are you up so early?" Copper asks.

I shrug, I'm not very sure my self actually. "A mixer of things I guess. VidCon starts in two days, I'm in California, my very first YouTube convention where I'm actually someone."

Copper nods, the smile never leaving his face, "Understandable, I would be the same way."

A silence fell over us but it wasn't one of those uncomfortable ones. It seems like the Anderson brothers are good at making things not awkward at all. My drink was called and with a quiet thank you, I headed out of the coffee shop with Cooper.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," He said when we got on the elevator. "I'm sure Blaine told you that he's gonna be visiting me."

I nod, taking a sip of my coffee. "I am but I'll just wait for you to explain to Blaine. There's no point with having you repeat yourself twice."

Cooper laughs and agrees with me. I smile lightly, I really enjoy his company and I'm very glad that there's no awkward pauses or moment that can happen when the sibling partner of their brother/sister.

"Blaine's right through here," I say when we get off the elevator and to my room. "I'm not sure if he's awake or not thought."

"If not I'll just wake him up," Cooper said watching me unlock the door.

When we entered the room, Blaine was sprawled out across the bed on his stomach, his face buried under the pillows. I chuckle at him and take a seat at the desk while Cooper goes over to his little brother. He places his coffee on the bedside table, lifting the pillows away from Blaine's face and then brings it down, hitting his younger brother in the face.

Blaine wakes with a start, his eyes wide and flips on his back. He looked up at his brother, his mouth about to form my name when a look of confusion crosses his face.

"Coop?" He asks. "What? What are you doing here? Where's Kurt?"

"I'm over here," I tell him, lifting my cup up in a cheers kind of way and taking sip.

Blaine looked over at me and than back at his brother. They looked at each other for a moment before Blaine grinned and a laugh escaped his throat. He wrapped his arms around Cooper's neck and hugged him tightly. I look away, feeling like I'm intruding on a family moment, until Copper breaks and the hug and goes back to regularly sitting on the bed.

Blaine looked over at his brother, then to me and then back at Cooper. "What are you doing here? I thought I was gonna take the bus to your house."

"Change of plans baby brother," Cooper picked his coffee back up and took a sip. "I figured I would come out here and see this YouTube thing first hand; see if it's as awesome as you make it seem."

Blaine nodded. "Okay, well Cooper, this is my boyfriend-"

"Kurt," Cooper cut him off. "I know. We met in the coffee shop."

"Wait really?"

"Yep, recognized him by the pictures and he led me up here."

"Wow a lot happens when I'm asleep," Blaine rubbed at his neck before looking over at me. "You could've woke me, I want coffee now."

"I tried," I say, getting up from my seat and going over to the bed. I took a seat on Blaine's other side and offer him my cup. "You weren't budging."

He smiled at me before taking it. "Thank you." He kissed my cheek and took a sip.

"Wow, the fangirls are right. You too are actually really cute together.. It's sickening." Cooper smirked.

Blaine shook his head at his brother, "Do you wanna do breakfast? Y'know, catch up and stuff."

"Sure baby brother. I would love to catch up and stuff," He looked over at me. "Will you be joining us?"

"Me? Oh no, I'm gonna have to pass. I have plans with my girls today.. Plus Elliott and that Adam dude."

"Adam weirds me out," Blaine said. "There's something about him that I don't like."

"Maybe it's because he's British, you know how I love the accents." I joke.

He looked over at me worriedly. "Should I be worried?"

I laugh. "Oh god no, you're the only man I have my eyes on." I lean and we kiss chastity, it tasting like my latte.

"The cuteness don't ever stop does it?" Cooper asks.

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't." I say, getting up and head for the door. "I'm going to go bother the girls. Have fun today you two."

"Later Kurt." Cooper said with a wave as Blaine blew a kiss.

I close the door behind me and head down the hall. I know for a fact that the girls won't be up at seven-thirty in the morning but maybe I can lay down with one of them and snuggle. I made a mistake giving Blaine my coffee, I really need it.

Yes I'm tired but apparently more so than I thought see that I walked straight into someone in the hall.

"I'm so sorry!" I say, looking up at the person before smiling a bit. "Oh, hello Sebastian."

"Kurt Hummel, you're the last person I was expecting to walk in to at seven-thirty in the morning," Sebastian said. "Where are you off to?"

"To see some friends. Blaine's brother is here so they're going out after he gets ready." I say. Wait, why the hell am I telling him this? I smile politely. "As awesome as it was to talk to you, I wanna go back to sleep while I still can."

Sebastian laughed lightly, giving me a small wave and headed down the hall. I stand there for a moment before heading to the girls room, pounding on the door until someone answered. A minute later, the door swung open and a very tired looking Mercedes was standing in front of me.

"What Kurt?" She asks, rubbing at her eyes.

"Wanna cuddle? Blaine's going out with his brother and I'm lonely." I pout.

Mercedes stepped out-of-the-way, "Get in."

* * *

><p>It's 10am and I'm awake.<p>

Also I'm in a diner.

"And so there I was trying to figure out where I was when Elliott came up to me and directed me where to go," Adam told Marley and Tina, both girls laughing at it. "So that's really how our friendship started last year."

"And our rooms happened to be across the hall from each other," Elliott smiled. "It was weird."

I stopped listening to their story because it started to get repetitive. I turn to face Mercedes who was talking to Ryder. He joined us randomly this morning in the hall as we were all heading for the elevator. Well actually I know the reason he joined us; he has a thing for Marley.. or well I'm guessing but I'm pretty sure it's true.

"Any word from Blaine yet?" Ryder asked.

"No, but I'm not expecting anything. He's out with his brother who he hasn't seen in a while, I'm giving them some space." I explain. "Blaine will text me when he's done."

"I know, I know. I just really wanna see Cooper again," Ryder took a sip of his soda. "I haven't seen him since last year."

"You met him once and you miss him so much?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"We have a special bond okay? Gosh." Ryder shrugged. "Cooper and Blaine are just really fun to hang out with together."

"I'll take your word on it," Mercedes said

The waitress arrived with our food and everyone dug in, a quiet hush coming over the table until Elliott broke it by laughing. "We're all such fat asses."

"Speak for yourself mate," Adam said with a smile. "I like to think I'm quiet skinny."

I laugh a little and smile politely but I can't make it a genuine smile. I agree with Blaine, there's something about Adam that I just don't like.

We all break off into little conversation again, this time Mercedes and I had a silent agreement to ask Ryder if he has a crush on Marley.

"So Ryder," Mercedes started. "If we're going to be friends I need to know more about you."

"Agreeable,." He said with a nod. "What do you want to know?"

"Oh, um, let's go with something simple like.. Are you single?"

I watched Ryder closely, catching how his eyes flicked over towards Marley for a second. Mercedes and I share a look, clearly she's seen it too, and decide just to go for it.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" I ask. "Perhaps someone who's a sweet, awesome and innocent girl who is at this table?"

Ryder raised an eyebrow before running his eyes and sighing. "I guess it is pretty obvious isn't it?"

I nod. "Clear as day, just from her though. She doesn't understand this whole dating thing, she's new to it."

He nods, looking relieved. "Okay, I just thought she wasn't interested."

"Oh she's plenty interested. That day you followed her on Twitter made her nearly pass out," I say. "If you want Blaine and I can play matchmaker for you two."

Ryder laughs, shaking his head. "Thanks but no thanks Kurt. I think I can handle getting Marley going on a date with me."

"Fine but just remember that Blaine and I will gladly step in and help anytime," I laugh a bit. "He's gonna be heartbroken when I tell him that he can't play matchmaker anymore."

"Wait what? You guys have already talked about getting me and Marley together?" Ryder asks, his eyes wide.

"What? No. I didn't say that." I say, looking over at Mercedes (who was holding back her laughter) and changed the subject. "Aren't these pancakes the best?"

* * *

><p>Later when I got back to the hotel room Blaine was laying on the bed. His shoes were next to the bed, ankles crossed, hands behind his head and his eyes were closed. The door closed behind me and he lifts his head, opening his arms and waving me over with his fingers.<p>

"Come here," He says. "I wanna cuddle you."

I smile and go over, kicking my shoes off next to his. I climb over him and snuggle into his side, his arms wrapping around me. My head rests on his chest, my hand tapping lightly on his stomach. I look up at him, kissing under his jaw line.

"How was breakfast with Cooper?" I ask, my eyes closing when Blaine started rubbing my back in slow circles.

"It was great, I loved catching up with him again," He said sounding genuinely happy. "And he didn't criticize me once, he did the opposite really."

"Yeah?" I open my eyes and look up at him to see a smile that made my heart skip a beat. "I told you he wouldn't criticize you. You're on an awesome path sweetie."

"It's only awesome because you're there walking it with me," Blaine look down at me, or well, tried to, the angle was weird. "But in all seriousness, yeah you were right. I was over reacting. Anyway, enough about me, how was your breakfast?"

"It was great," I answer, snuggling back into him, closing my eyes again. "The girls went and so did Elliott and Adam. You were right about him, he's a weird person."

I feel him laugh, his hand resting on my back again. The circles start-up again and I feel sleep coming over me and I yawn while saying, "Oh yeah, your plan to be a matchmaker are ruined. Ryder doesn't want help."

Blaine let out a very dramatic gasp, making me chuckle sleepily. "I can't believe this but don't worry Kurt, he'll need our help soon. If anyone knows romance it's klaine."

I didn't answer, I heard him though but I didn't answer. Sleep was starting to take over and I slipped into dream land, the last thing I heard was Blaine whispering something about a klaine nap time.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? It was fun to write. Sorry Cooper wasn't in it more, he'll be in the next chapter and obviously so will everyone else. <strong>

**I probably won't be updating until after Christmas because as of right now all my energy and free time is going towards my book for school that has to be done by Tuesday. Ugh. Wish me luck xD **

**So, whenver you're reading this. Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Hope it's a good one :D **

**Until next time! **


End file.
